Beetise
Beetise is the homeworld of the Dwarves. It's located in The Solaris System, orbiting the star Asteri. It's known not for its icy and almost uninhabitable surface, but for its gargantuan and beautiful cave systems. Geography There are six continents and four oceans on Beetise. The surface of the planet endures an eternal winter, with layers upon layers of ice stacked on the earth. Underground are extremely expansive cave systems. Entire cities have been built within the cavities of the earth. Though they're surrounded by stone and dirt, the people have enough room to never feel "caved in". These cave systems can reach in all directions for hundreds of miles. The lowest of the caverns feature lakes and rivers of magma. There are numerous crystals growing underground. After countless years of gathering atmospheric vis, they are able to passively shine light. Large enough clusters like these can brighten a cave enough to make it seem like daytime on the surface. Beneath the frozen surface of Beetisian waters are large oceans. Until the dwarves had the technology to prevent water from flooding into newly opened caves, it was left largely unexplored. The planet also radiates a significant amount of vis through its earth compared to other planets. This has allowed its fauna to survive without depending on sunlight. Flora and Fauna Virtually all of the planet's wildlife live in the caves of Beetise. For being underground, the amount of activity is very surprising. Entire forests of glowing mushrooms have spread for miles. Animals ranging from critters to beasts roam around the caves, many of which have great climbing abilities. Much of the fauna has adapted to consuming the underground gases, producing breathable oxygen for the dwarves. They also don't depend on sunlight, instead drawing from the planet's vis for sustenance. An unusual amount of dangerous beasts roam the surface. Despite the lack of food, they are quite large in size, sometimes scaling up to 30 feet tall or more. They have the ability to regenerate vis in the cold, possibly from merging with ice elementals. Their sustenance derives from hunting in the caves below. Major Factions The Zastral Kingdom A conservative kingdom located in the Zastral caverns. Their home is quite close to the icy surface of Beetise, and as such their cave system is among the coldest of Beetisian nations. The culture is heavily focused on old and traditional ways. They blend the modern with the old. A common Zastral aesthetic is medieval European styled. For example, they would rather use high tech swords and shields over guns. The Zastral dwarves are known for commonly hunting beasts that lurk on the surface of Beetise. They would make many dangerous expeditions to the surface, and drag the often gargantuan corpses of their game. Their primary exports are the meats of these game, which tend to be expensive and sought after. Odtyma The Odtyman dwarves are known for their advances in biotech. The nation is home to some of the most respected biologists in the system. They've managed to incorporate the local flora and fauna into their technology with unrivaled success. Their territory is home to sentient colonies of bacteria large enough to form structures. The Odtymans have learned to harness the power of this highly adaptable and malleable bacteria, using many techniques of vis to incorporate them into their technology. From this, they advanced to more advanced forms of life, learning from their biologies and literally turning some of the animals into their machines. The primary exports of Odtyma is biotech parts that they grow. Category:Places Category:Planets